


A Paladin Oath

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, nott angst, paladin!nott, shes an angry paladin, yeza and luke have the bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth loses her husband and son, and turns to the path of a paladin to take her revenge.





	A Paladin Oath

Veth knew that Yeza was terrified, but he still refused to let the goblins steal Luke out of his arms. Neither of them could do enough to stop their child from starving, he was only three, and the little food they were thrown helped him little. Their baby was barely holding on to life when the goblins grabbed him from her husbands arms. 

He wasn’t a fighter, and Veth knew they should have escaped days ago, but Yeza had stopped her because he worried it wouldn’t work, that there was too many goblins, so they’d stayed. She could have stopped all of this from happening, gotten them all to safety, but she relented to her love’s concern. 

Veth is held back by two goblins, forced to watch as the goblin that stole Luke snaps her child’s neck and throws him to a group of goblins waiting behind him. Yeza is next, stomach split open and blood pooling in the grass after he dared to try and attack the goblin for what he’d done. 

He was so brave, but that hadn’t been good enough. Not to keep him alive. 

Veth screamed, unsure how she managed to break free of the goblins or if they let her go once she lost everything, but she sank to her knees and screamed as the tears spilled down her face. 

Everything after is blurry, and she isn’t sure how, but she woke up on the village side of the river, cut and bleeding from goblin claws, but alive. 

She wiped her face, hand coming away with blood and tears, eyes blurry as she takes one final look towards the forest before she runs to the home apothecary. 

The funeral is small, with what little money she can spare, but its beautiful. The best she is able to hold in the memory of both of her beautiful boys. She runs the apothecary on her own after, but it isn’t the same. It lacks life, as cold and dead as the goblins made her family, after she’d finally been happy. 

Her unhappiness turned to anger, not long after a month had passed. With all the money she had left, she paid a crowns-guard, one of the paladin types that occasionally would get stationed in the unimportant little farming village, as a stupid fucking joke she’s sure, to teach her the things they knew. 

It took two years, along with relocating to the crowns-guard’s next station in a different, bigger, town, before she finally got the hang of Divine Smite and eventually felt the magic overtake her that signified her immunity to disease. Or at least, that’s what the paladin had explained it was, when she’s gotten angry and demanded to know what had happened. 

“Now that we are passed such a point, it’s time you swore an oath, and be bound to the path of a paladin. Though only if you are serious on this, such a thing isn’t to be taken lightly.” the elf, young by elven standards named Feno, explained, their voice weary like it usually was since she’d first approached them and they’d promised to teach. 

Veth knew what the oaths were, they’d told her all of them when they’d gone through the basics. It was what she’d been waiting for, the thing she was most excited to get to, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She knew Feno’s oath was to the Crown, but she had no interest in complete fealty to the Empire. 

She glared up at them, shield and sword attached to her sides, with her shield covering the ever present flask at her hip, as she said without hesitation, “I pledge an Oath of Vengeance, bound to uphold and get vengeance against my foes, by any means necessary.” she pledged, feeling the magic inside grow stronger as the link between herself and the paladin magic solidified itself firmly in place. 

Feno nodded, “You are bound to this oath, may the Knowing Mistress see you through.” they intoned, following the customary words of the Oath pact, only varied upon name of chosen god. 

They don’t have much else to teach her, with their pacts so different, and Veth didn’t care that much when they said their goodbyes. She had some loose ends in Felderwin to deal with. 

It didn’t take too long, since she’d returned more powerful, to wipe out the clan in the forest of her home. It’s a near thing, where a few nearly managed to kill her, but she came out alright. She drinks heavily from the flask once she’s done, and grabs some teeth and claws from the corpses as trophies. 

The anger doesn’t go away, but she’s satisfied that they will no longer be an issue for the village anymore, that they finally aren’t in danger of raids, even if its two years too late, and many more besides, to matter much at all. Still, she’s angry, but she can protect others from this ever happening to someone ever again. 

With her oath, and the promise to protect any she crosses from the threat of goblins, she left Felderwin to do just that. Dealing with any goblin threat along the way in the forests as well as in towns she stops at. Always asking or looking to make sure she can solve the problem. 

While stopped in a smaller town then even Felderwin, her visit to the lawmaster’s small jail ended in her learning of a small clan of goblins off the east side in the forest. Along with that, her attention got caught on the lone occupant of the jail cell, whose eyes looked just as blue as her Luke’s once were. Sad and in need of protection, and possibly a good meal, because she was sure humans shouldn’t be that skinny. 

She paid his bail, and left the jail with him in tow, and they fight the goblins together. And they stay together afterwards, with Veth watching out for him and healing him when he falls. 

And they make their way to Trostenwald, a wizard and his halfling paladin protector, ready and unaware, to face their destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about alternative classes! Their so fun to write about!


End file.
